


Tattoo Heart

by Harleythegeekqueen



Series: 9 Squares for 3 Fics Challenge [1]
Category: SPN, Supernatural, spn au - Fandom
Genre: AU, Dean being adorable, F/M, Fluff, Minor Angst, tattoo artist au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 14:51:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14499390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harleythegeekqueen/pseuds/Harleythegeekqueen
Summary: Your friend Charlie sets you up to get your first tattoo with her friend tattoo artist Dean Winchester.





	Tattoo Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Written for: Kari’s 9 Squares for 3 Fics Challenge
> 
> Challenge Prompt: Dean Winchester, Tattoo Artist AU, Cooking Dinner
> 
> A/N: This story is very personal to me. I lost my Mom to breast cancer and one of the tattoos I got was for her. This is my therapy so forgive me. All errors are my own, gifs/photos found on Google unless noted above, and as always thank you so much for reading!

     The sign from the stairs showed you exactly where the tattoo parlor was located on the busy sidewalk. Charlie had told you her friend Dean was the best artist but looking at the dark alcove that nestled the door of the shop made you anxious. Your arms were crossed while you nibbled on the nail of your thumb. If you left now you could just lie to Charlie and say something came up or maybe that you just weren’t ready right now. Tattoos are a big commitment and even though you wanted this maybe it was too much at one time.

     “Here you go?” a man had walked up beside you holding out a coffee cup from the nearby Starbucks. You looked at him, eyes wide at the tattoos that ran up his outstretched arm and the smirk on his lips. His hair was slightly spiked, he had his eyebrow pierced, and his eyes were a beautiful shade of green. But you had no idea who the hell he was.

     “I don’t take drinks from strangers,” you muttered backing away but keeping your eyes trained on him. At least you’d have a good excuse to tell Charlie. Some creep outside scared you off.

    “I know Y/N. Sorry, I’m Dean. Charlie told me you might be worried and that a vanilla chai would help ease your nerves,” he smiled shaking the cup. You took it from him but don’t take a drink just continued eyeing him with curiosity.

    “Tell me something Dean? How did you meet Charlie Bradbury?”

    He scoffs but shakes his head before continuing, “Like the damn breakfast club. Saturday detention cause I busted some creeps nose for messing with my brother and Charlie hacked the Principal’s computer. Best friends ever since.”

     You narrowed your eyes taking a sip from the cup. He was right it was your favorite, “Second best friend though. I was here first.”

     He let out a full-bodied laugh before gesturing to the stairs leading to the entrance of The Bunker. You moved taking the steps slowly stepping back as he unlocked the shop door and led you inside. Inside the tattoo parlor was brighter, the walls covered with artwork and surprisingly a plant or two. Two couches lined the walls with a coffee table filled with what looked like photo albums. Dean stepped behind the desk area cutting on the computer messing with it until a classic rock song began playing throughout the room. It as low enough just to make it out but not hinder any conversations.

    “Hey, why don’t you look at some of the albums and I’m going to head back and sit up everything real quick. Sound good?”

    “Yeah Dean it sounds fine,” he winks disappearing down the hallway as you sit on one of the couches sipping the chai looking through an album of tattoos. Each artist had a section and you immediately flipped to Dean’s work. Charlie wasn’t wrong he was exceptionally skilled and had a knack for depth and color of each tattoo he did.

     You’d nearly finished your coffee when Dean returned, “I’m all set up and ready when you are Y/N.”

      “Okay,” you breathed sitting the album back down on the table. Dean led you into his workspace which was just as clean. The music was slightly louder in his area but still nice. He had good taste in music. But at the same time, you were thankful you’d already set up everything through email and with Charlie’s help. Your nerves were tearing you up right now.

      “Alright Charlie sent me the design and I have the stencil ready. It’s pretty much covering your entire back but I can do the stencil and show you in the mirror to make sure it’s centered for you.”

      “Okay, should I take off my shirt now?”

      He chuckled, “I do need to get to your back..” He moves to the table holding out a folded bit of cloth. “This is like a hospital gown but more comfortable and you don’t have to worry about it falling off. I’ll step outside so you can change.”

     Dean steps out and you drop your bag and quickly remove the shirt you threw on this morning. You thanked the heavens you decided against the bra thinking what was the point. You slid on the soft material of the gown and called Dean back in. He gestured for you to sit in the chair and you waited while he applied the stencils. Once he showed you the placement you knew it was perfect and agreed to begin. He had already discussed that the entire tattoo would take four different sessions each around five hours or more.

     “So who designed this for you, Y/N? Charlie just said it was personal but the detail is amazing. One artist admiring another right?” he smiled at you as he snapped on the gloves.

     “My…my Mom. She drew them and I lost her. These are my tribute to her.”

     “I lost my Mom too. I’m sorry. When did you lose her?”

     “It’s coming up on four years, but it feels like it was just yesterday. I’m lost without her,” you swallowed.

    “Well, then these are going to be the best wings I’ve ever tattooed,” Dean squeezed my shoulder before beginning. He talked with you as best he could over the buzz of the tattoo gun.

    And so it went. Dean would talk with you beforehand seeing your nerves were still acting up. Then he’d tattoo you while taking breaks. He always bought you lunch and let you pick the music while you sat in the chair. Although you usually left it on the classic rock station. Why mess with good taste? But in the midst of this, it became harder to deny that you were falling in love with your tattoo artist.

    “Alright kiddo! Today is the day we finish up. Are you ready?”

    “Yeah, Dean I think so. It will be nice to not having an itchy back all the time,” you joked slipping off your shirt and pulling on the cover before moving to the chair.

    “That’s the worst part of tats. I was ready to take a brillo pad to my arm when I got my sleeve done.”

    Within five hours your tattoo was finally finished, “I’m so nervous Dean. Does it look okay?”

    “Like I said the best wings I’ve ever done. Maybe my best tattoo, really. You ready sweetheart?”

    You took a deep breath turning so your back was in the mirror. Your breath hitched seeing the wings on your skin. You back still a little red and puffy but even with that the wings were stunning. They looked just like your mother’s drawing and the shadowing gave them the depth that almost appeared that they could leap off your back. Dean was an amazing talent and you had to remember to thank Charlie for setting up for him to work on your tattoo.

    “Dean I’m speechless they are beautiful.”

    “I’m glad you like them. Would you mind if I took pictures for my album?”

    “Not at all. Go ahead,” Dean maneuvered you to get the best light possible on the tattoo. He snapped several pictures and allowed you to pick out the few he’d add to his album.

    Dean left the room allowing you to slip on the soft tank top so that it wouldn’t feel too heavy on your tattoo. You waited in the room for a bit knowing you wouldn’t be back for a while if at all. You didn’t think you’d ever get a tattoo so one that covered your whole back was a big deal. Then again you would miss the time you’d spent with Dean and getting to know him.

     You grabbed your purse heading up to the front where Dean sat back resting on the edge of the desk. He smiled looking up seeing you, “So I know this might be forward but I was wondering if you might like to have dinner with me sometime?”

     Your eyes widened, “You want to have dinner with me?”

     “Hell yes. I’ve uh,” Dean paused a slight blush on his face. “I’ve kind of gotten attached to you and thought maybe we’d see where this could go. If that’s okay with you of course. I mean I don’t want to make you uncomfortable. It’s just you’re pretty and hilarious. Not to mention you listen to Zeppelin and like greasy cheeseburgers and pie.”

     “Dean, you’re rambling,” you chuckled as his blush grew darker.

     “Sorry. This is awkward isn’t it?”

     “Not even a little,” you stepped closer pressing a kiss to his cheek. “How about you come to my place at six tonight and I’ll make us a home cooked meal?”

     “Yeah?” his lips turn up in a childish grin before he nods. “Yes, I’d like that a lot.”

     “I’ll see you at six then,” you grabbed a paper off the desk writing down your address and cell phone number for him. You had a dinner to get ready for.

      By six o’clock your nerves were eating away at you. Thankfully you had decided on an easy enough meal. Who didn’t love spaghetti right? You adjusted the [dress](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.torrid.com%2Fproduct%2Fblack-floral-challis-midi-dress%2F11198610.html%3Fcgid%3Ddresses%23sz%3D60%26start%3D77&t=YWIzNGZmMTBlNzM4MDNiNjk1NWZmYmVlM2EzZmRmMGJkMjhkMGE1ZixHb21jYXI4RA%3D%3D&b=t%3A8ptHxLG97OGsa0ohbjx_OA&p=https%3A%2F%2Fdocharleythegeekqueen.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F173473470474%2Ftattoo-heart&m=1) you had pulled on running fingers through your hair as the doorbell rang. Dean was nothing if not punctual.

      You opened the door grinning as Dean held up a bouquet of sunflowers, “You remembered?”

      Dean winked kissing your cheek, “Of course I did. What smells good?”

      “Well, I made you a scrumptious dinner. Homemade bolognese sauce over spaghetti noodles, garlic bread, a garden salad to start us, and of course a pecan pie for dessert.”

      “You’re kidding?” Dean followed you into the kitchen. You moved to the stove stirring the meat sauce.

      You scooped a bit holding out the spoon to Dean, “Taste this?” He did so happily moaning around the spoon as you blushed.

      “Beautiful, funny, and she can cook? What are you doing for the rest of your life?”

      “Helping you learn better pick-up lines?” you teased placing your hands against his chest.

      “Tease,” Dean leaned forward kissing you and soon the dinner was forgotten for a more enticing fare. Cold spaghetti wouldn’t be so bad.

##  **FIVE MONTHS LATER**

      “Do you want me to wait in the car?” Dean asked as he cut off the engine to his Impala. Your hands fumbled nervously with the bouquet of wildflowers in your lap.

      “No, I want you to meet her. It’s just a rough day.”

      “I know Princess. We’ll go when you are ready,” Dean reached over taking one hand into his squeezing it in reassurance.

      After what felt like hours Dean helped you out of the car wrapping his arm around your shoulders as you took the path to your destination. Dean took the flowers arranging them near the stone before returning to your side allowing you to pull his arm around you.

     “Dean, this is my Mom. She was the best woman you’d ever want to meet. And God could she sing. She sounded just like Patsy Cline if you can believe it. I never was able to record her but if I listen to Patsy I can hear my Momma. She would have loved you,” you sniffled wiping a tear allowing Dean to pull you in and kiss your forehead.

     Dean pulled his arm away kneeling down looking at the stone intently, “Mrs. Y/L/N you raised one hell of a woman. Thank you for that. I promise I’m going to take good care of her. I’ll make her breakfast in bed, hold her when she’s sad, and I’ll make sure she’ll never go to sleep not knowing she’s loved.”

    “Dean?” you whimpered as he stood back up. “Thank you.”

    “Anything for you. Come on let’s go draw up our tattoos,” he took your hand as you headed back to the Impala.

    “What tattoos?”

    “The tattoos that will serve as our wedding rings of course,” Dean smirked as he closed Baby’s door on you. Your mouth still hung open in surprise as he climbed in looking over with a grin that was filled with so much adoration, “Didn’t you hear what I told your Mom? It’d look awfully bad for me to lie to her now wouldn’t it.”

       “It’s only been eight months since we met Dean. You’re not worried this is happening too fast?”

       “When you know you know. Plus I’ve already told my parents and Charlie already won the bet so you’re just going to have to suck it up and love me forever.”

       “What bet?”

       “Charlie told me I’d fall in love with you the moment I laid eyes on you. I told her I wouldn’t and she was right. So she won. Although I think we have to legally name our first born after her.”

      You laughed but shook your head climbing over onto his lap, “So I guess if we owe her our first born we should get married then. As soon as possible.”

      “I’ll drive to Vegas tonight.”

      “I’m serious,” you bit your lip taking his hand pressing it against your abdomen. “Surprise!”

      Dean’s face widened, “You’re serious?”

      “That’s why I wanted you to meet my Mom. I wanted her to know the man who was the father of her grandchild.”

      “Princess,” Dean wrapped his arms around you burying his head into your neck. He then moved kissing you before resting his forehead on yours. “Well the tattoos will have to wait but don’t worry we’re going to be so happy.”

      “I know we will Dean. Now let’s go to that diner near your shop. The baby wants a milkshake and pecan pie.”

      Dean sat you in the seat next to him revving the Impala. He traced his hand along the tops of the wing tattoos that brought you to one another before wrapping his arm snugly around you. You snuggled in as he revved the engine and thought about how happy you were next to Dean Winchester. As he pulled away you stole one glance at your Mom’s tombstone and you felt a warmth in your heart and knew at the moment she was with you. You smiled thanking her and looked at Dean ready to embrace your future knowing your Mom was always at your side.


End file.
